Diffusion imaging in body and breast MR applications is performed using a spin echo EPI (Echo Planar Imaging) pulse sequence. Either dual refocused or a standard Stejskal Tanner diffusion scheme (single refocusing) may be used to acquire the data. It is often desired to suppress the fat signal in such acquisitions as an unsuppressed fat signal causes spatial shifts and ghosting in resulting images. Known methods for fat suppression involve use of either a spectrally selective fat suppression pulse, a spectrally selective partial inversion recovery (SPIR), or a spectral adiabatic inversion pulse (SPAIR) before the EPI (Echo Planar Imaging) excitation pulse. Water excitation is another option to suppress the fat signal. Known methods rely on a relatively homogenous field B0 to achieve good fat suppression. If there are changes in B0, then the above methods fail to achieve good fat suppression. A system according to invention principles addresses improving fat suppression in MR image acquisition and related problems.